You Made A Fool Of Me
This is the finale of Survivor: Norway Challenges Day 37 Immunity Challenge: Dragon Slayer Castaways must make their way through various obstacles on a course, obtaining three bags of puzzle pieces along the way. Once they have all three bags, they will return to the start, where they will use the puzzle pieces to assemble a dragon puzzle. Winner: '''Justin Banks '''Day 38 Immunity Challenge: The Ball Drop' Castaways must balance a small metal ball on a wooden cylinder, while holding the center cylinder in place with two wooden handles. Every 5 minutes, new pieces will be added, making it harder to balance the ball on the center cylinder. The castaway who balances their ball the longest will win Immunity. '''Winner: '''Sam Johnson Story Night 36 The final four return from Tribal where John was blindsided. Justin thanks Sam for keeping him while Alex goes off on his own. Day 37 Early in the morning, Alex and Justin are the first two up. Alex tries to get Justin to rejoin the men's alliance and take out Sam if she loses immunity. However, Justin refuses, saying the men's alliance is done for and he's comfortable in his final three alliance with Sam and Leo. Meanwhile, Sam and Leo wake up and go down to the water. Leo brings up how Justin can be dangerous in challenges and, with the game he played, with the jury. Sam agrees, saying it would be stupid for them to bring someone like Justin to the end. The two consider siding with Alex in order to get rid of Justin if he were to lose the challenge. Sam also brings up her worry that if either Justin or Alex, whoever they end up going after, win immunity, she may be the next one sent home. Leo calms her, saying he'll vote with her no matter what. Justin approaches the two and asks if the two are still on board for voting out Alex, which the two say they are. Justin brings up that Alex wants the men to go to the final three and is targeting Sam. Justin leaves the two with a weird feeling. The final four meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Leo gives the necklace back as Jeff explains the challenge. Justin dashes through the obstacle course and is followed closely by Alex, as both know they need immunity desperately. Alex gets his first bag seconds before Justin, and races to his second bag. Sam and Leo get to their first bag as Justin finishes untying his bag and goes to get his second. Alex gets his second bag and races to get his third. Justin finally reaches his second bag as Leo and Sam struggle to untie the knot. Just when Justin finishes untying his second bag, Alex finishes untying his third and goes to his puzzle station. Sam finally gets her first bag as Leo continues to struggle. Justin gets his third bag as Alex begins to work on his puzzle. Leo gets his first bag and catches up to Sam. Both Alex and Justin begin to quickly put their puzzles together with Alex in a slight lead. Just when it seems Alex is about to win, he accidentally knocks out three of his pieces, giving Justin time to catch up. Justin places his final piece a second before Alex, winning him immunity. As Justin is named the winner, Alex tosses his last piece in the air. The final four return to camp and glumly congratulate Justin on his win. As Alex goes off on his own, the other three agree to vote him out. However, after having a small nap, Justin begins to consider voting Sam with Alex. He thinks about her being the last female left when the men controlled the majority of the game. At Tribal, Alex says he had to win or else he would be in trouble. Jeff asks Justin if he considered voting Sam or if Alex going was a done deal. He states he did consider it, shocking the other three. Alex makes another plea to Justin, citing Sam as a jury threat due to her being an underdog. Sam battles back, saying she has had Justin's back the entire game while Alex hasn't. Justin, though conflicted, states he is ready to vote. In the end, Justin stays with Leo and Sam and Alex is made the sixth jury member. At camp, Sam thanks Justin for keeping him and everyone goes to sleep. Day 38 The final three wake up early and Sam goes to get treemail. Justin, feeling worried, asks Leo if he is going to take him to the end if he were to win the final immunity challenge. Leo, not wanting to make Justin paranoid, says he is as he can't beat Sam at the end. As Sam returns, Justin asks her the same thing. Sam also tells Justin she is taking him to the end. Justin, not convinced, forces Sam to swear on her family. Taken back, Sam tells Justin that he is being overly paranoid. Sam and Leo meet up with in the woods to compare notes. Sam tells Leo that Justin tried making her swear on her family. Leo states that Justin is going crazy and they need to take him out. The final three meet Jeff for their final challenge. Justin gives the necklace to Jeff as he explains the challenge. The final three go on for fifteen minutes without any trouble. Justin's hands begin to shake but saves himself. Leo also begins to struggle and his ball drops, leaving Justin and Sam. Justin asks Sam to give him immunity as it is his dream to make it to day thirty nine. However, Sam ignores him. The two go on for another fifteen minutes and Sam starts to struggle. Around the same time, Justin starts to struggle. Leo and Jeff watch as Justin's ball drops a second before Sam's, winning Sam immunity. Justin hugs Sam and congratulates her on her win. He then whispers 'We did it, we got to the end.' Sam worriedly smiles but Justin doesn't notice. The final three spend time around camp as both Leo and Justin think they know what Sam is doing. Leo asks Sam if she is still taking him to the end. Sam says she is, but says it in a low tone, which worries Leo. At Tribal, Sam says making to the end is a great feeling. Justin brings up that he and Sam had a final two deal since the start of the game, which surprises most of the jury. Leo looks down, feeling like he is going to be voted out. Sam states that her decision is all strategic and not personal and she is called to vote. To the shock of Justin, Leo, and the entire jury, Sam votes out Justin, making him the final member of the jury. Back at camp, Leo thanks Sam for taking him over Justin and the two get ready for their final day. Day 39 The final two wake up extremely early. Sam says she could barely sleep due to her being nervous. Leo goes to treemail alone and brings back the final two breakfast. As they eat, Sam says she believes the two of them are on an equal playing field as neither of them played extremely flashy games. Leo worries what Justin will say to them as they both intended to vote him off. The final two then make their way to Final Tribal Council. At FTC, Jeff congratulates Sam and Leo on making it to the end and instructs them and the jury on what will go on during the evening. He then asks Sam to start her speech. Jeff then begins the QnA. QnA Maria Maria: '''Hey you two. Before we begin, I want to congratulate you on making it this far. Like Sam said, this was a hard thirty nine days. Now, my goal coming in was to show my family that you can do anything you put your mind to. Besides the money, what were your goal coming into the game? Sam? '''Sam: For me, it was the same. I wanted to show my family I was capable of doing this and that anything you want to do, you can do with the right mindset. Maria: Thanks. And Leo? Leo: I wanted to test myself in the harshest conditions. I knew it would be miserable out here and I wanted to show myself that I can handle it. Maria: Thanks guys and good luck. John John: Leo, you say loyalty was your strongest asset. I want to know that if you had won that final immunity challenge, would you have taken Justin to the end? Leo: I didn't win the final immunity so I am not sure if I would have. John: That's not the question Leo, it's a yes or no question. Would you have taken Justin? Leo: No. John: Alright, thanks. Julie Julie: Hey. Sam, I'll start with you. I love you girl, I think you're an amazing person. But you are correct when you said we perceived you as naive because you were. You were so sure Justin would be with us despite me saying he wouldn't. So I think in terms of that, you were naive. Now Leo, you are a super nice guy and I'm glad I got to know you. However, I didn't see you do much strategically. I feel like you let Justin do all the thinking. What I need from you is an example of a strategic move you and you alone made. Leo: A move I made was siding with Justin over Alex and John. The two of them made it clear I was their third while with Justin, I had more options. Julie: Alright, good luck. Levi Levi: Well congratulations you two. Just so you know when I left, I was mad. Extremely mad. But now I had some time to calm down and will be making my decision with a calm mind. I have a simple question. How do you think America will perceive you? Leo? Leo: I hope they see me as a loyal person. Sam: As a hard-working, determined, strong woman. Levi: Thanks. Alex Alex: Leo, I don't think you should preach loyalty if you turned on John and I at final five. Leo: You two turned on our final four deal first by plotting to get rid of Justin, who was my first ally in this game. You two weren't loyal to me so I wasn't loyal to you. Alex: Ok, but you said earlier that you would have taken Sam over Justin if you won the last challenge. Leo I learned that Justin would not have taken me to the final two, he would have taken Sam so he was no longer loyal to me. I was loyal to a person until they were no longer loyal to me. Alex: Hmm, well good luck. Justin Justin: Well guys, you're there and I'm here. So congrats. I'm really undecided so I decided that you guys should just pick a number between one and ten. Sam? Sam: Six. Leo: Three. Justin: '''Thanks. Quinn '''Quinn: I got no questions for the two of you. You two are undeserving of the seats you sit in. In fact, the six who outlasted me were undeserving. I was the only one left who should have won so to see you sit there sickens me. Leo, you made a fool of me. You never told me the truth. First with the Hank vote, then the Chris vote, then my vote. All you did was lie and for that, you will not get my vote. My vote with go to Sam. Now Sam, just because I'm voting you doesn't mean I respect your game. I don't. You did NOTHING. You don't deserve to win. Neither of you do. Reading Of The Votes After Quinn's speech, the jury votes. Months later, Sam Johnson is named the winner of Survivor: Norway by receiving the votes of Maria, Levi, Quinn, and Julie. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Still in the Running Next Season on Survivor... Next season, we bring back twenty of the best players in my fanon series. Ten of the most heroic castaways versus ten of the most villainous players. Who will come out on top: the heroes or the villains? Find out on Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains! Author's Notes